Jörmungandr
Jörmungandr (also known as: The World Serpent) is a mythical serpent. He is an ally of Kratos and Atreus, and helps them on their journey. Biography God of War After the other Jötnar isolated themselves or were hunted down by Thor and the other Æsir, Jörmungandr was the only giant able to survive Thor's massacre, being the last living giant in Midgard. He passes the time by sleeping and protecting Tyr's secret room since he has nobody to communicate with; due to him being the only being on Midgard who speaks the Jötnar's language. He first encounters Kratos and Atreus in the Lake of Nine, rising out of it and causing the water to drop. He speaks to the pair briefly (though they cannot understand him) before returning to his slumber. Jormungandr next appears when Kratos and Atreus have acquired the head of Mimir, which they use to rouse him from his sleep. The first thing he sees upon waking up happens to be a large statue of Thor, whom he despises with a passion. He destroys the statue, tearing off the upper half and swallowing it. Spotting the three on the realm travel bridge, he has a brief conversation with Mimir, who translates for the other two. He agrees to help them reach Jotunheim, and realigns the bridge to make sure they're heading in the right direction. Kratos, Atreus and Mimir later realize that the statue of Thor likely contained Mimir's second eye, which they would need if they were to reach Jotunheim. When Mimir asks him about the statue, Jormungandr responds that it may still be in his stomach, and relunctantly allows them to row into his mouth to look for it. While they search within his belly, he is attacked and rendered unconscious by Baldur, expelling the three next to the corpse of Thamur, the frost giant. Later, when under attack by Thamur's reanimated corpse (courtesy of Freya), Atreus calls out in the ancient tongue, and almost immediately, the colossal serpent comes to their aid by attacking Thamur, allowing Kratos to defeat Baldur. Personality Jörmungandr despises the Æsir gods, principally Thor and Odin, since they were the ones who hunted down the Jötnar to near extinction. Both the Serpent and Thor have a deep hatred for each other and are destined to kill each other during the Norse apocalypse, Ragnarok. Jörmungandr feels extremely lonely, due to being both the last living giant in Midgard and one of the very few beings who speak his language. However, the serpent does enjoy talking when he can, being described as a "sparkling conversationalist" by Mimir. Powers & Abilities Jörmungandr is one of the most powerful beings in all the realms. Due to his massive size, he clearly possesses immense strength, as he was the only Giant able to survive fighting against Thor (who is reputed to be the strongest of the Norse gods) in battle. Trivia *In original Norse mythology, he is the son of Loki and the Jötunn Angrboða. **In the God of War's version of Norse mythology, he still is the son of Loki and Angrboda but was sent back in time to when his father was a boy after his battle during Ragnarok. In the time period of God of War, he is only known to be originally from the realm of the giants: Jötunheim. Mimir hints that he knows that Atreus will eventually become the father of Jörmungandr, and possibly Fenrir and Hel (both who do not appear in the game, as they are not born yet). *Kratos ventures inside him to attain an item; This is the third time he has entered a giant's body through its mouth, the first was The Hydra, then Cronos, and now Jörmungandr. *Mimir mentions that Atreus looked familiar to Jormundgandr, he soon reveals that the reason for it is because he has already battled in Ragnarok and was thrown back in time to Midgard before his death, after his battle with Thor, implying this was not his first time he saw him. Kratos and Atreus see this as an impossible and insane theory. **Jormundgandr recognised Atreus because the boy was in fact Loki, his father. Although the serpent never truly realises this. *Atreus picks up on Jörmungandr's language throughout the game, and shows knowledge of understanding it when he calls for the World Serpent to help them during their final battle with Baldur. This, and the possibility Atreus becomes fluent in it, explains why the future Jörmungandr knows this supposedly 'dead language', thus becoming a paradox. Category:Allies Category:Males Category:Living Characters Category:Norse Monsters Category:God of War (2018) Category:Characters Category:Norse Mythology Category:Jötnar